Naruto Fanfic
by archierules101
Summary: A stupid Naruto fanfic, I recommend not reading it.


The Jurichi Stone

Prologue:

"There," Sakura threw her kunai. Thunk! It hit a tree. "Darnit, Naruto watch out!" Splat. Naruto got sta bbed with itachi's kunai. Then Kakashi came and ended the fight. Itachi and Kisame ran away. "Why were they after me?" asked Naruto. "They wanted the nine-tailed fox, and your life," Kakashi told him. Naruto was never as frightened as he was at that moment.

Chapter 1

The Jurichi Stone

"Naruto, I have something to tell you, lets go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop," Kakashi said to Naruto while they were training." ALL RIGHT!!!!" yelled Naruto. When they arrived at the shop, Kakashi started his story. "Naruto, do you remember when Itachi and Kisame tried to steal the nine-tailed fox?" asked Kakashi. "You mean goth-boy and shark-man? I think so," Naruto said. "Well," Kakashi said, "they will stop at nothing to get that demon out of you." "Yeah, so, I'll just kick their butts!" said Naruto. "It's not that easy, they're S-rank rogue ninjas," Kakashi said. "Well then how do I defeat them?" Naruto asked."There's this special stone called the Jurichi Stone. 100 years before you were born, there was this ninja, some say he was the most powerful ninja to ever live. His name was Jurichi. He knew every justu invented by then. Therefore, many S-rank ninja assassins tried to kill him. None could withstand his power though. His life was going great, until one day, 5 S-rank assassins attacked him all at once. One of them was Orochimaru's father. Jurichi was getting old, and he didn't have the power to kill them all, so he ran away and hid. Then, at his hiding place, he did a justu that no ninja ever knew. He sealed his soul inside a rock. Now, whoever possesses that rock shall become as powerful as Jurichi," Kakashi explained, "you need to get that rock to defeat Itachi and Kisame. Take Sakura with you, you need to go to Cherry Blossom Falls. There, you must search around for the stone. When you find it, come back to the village and I will explain how to use it. Now go, and good luck." Later that day, Naruto and Sakura left to get the Jurichi stone.

Chapter 2

The Journey

Naruto and Sakura got permission from Hokage to leave the village. They left and started their journey. They were walking for about half an hour when they heard a rustling in the leaves. Naruto went over and searched the leaves. There he found a kunai. "Itachi and Kisame must be following us," said Sakura, "we'd better hurry to the falls and find that stone. Naruto and Sakura started leaping through the trees. They reached the falls 30 minutes later. "Lets start seraching for the stone," Sakura said. They started searching, they looked in every nook and cranny. Time went by, and all they found was dirt. Then, when they were about to give up, Naruto noticed something glowing. He reached for it, but then a hand grabbed his arm. What Naruto saw surprised him.

Chapter 3

The Fight

"I don't think so," said the stranger. Naruto looked up and saw Kisame's face. He was startled and fell. Naruto looked around and saw that Itachi had Sakura. "No!" he yelled, and he ran at him with his hand in the air with his kunai. He reached Itachi and tried to stab him, but Itachi just punched him and he flew into the falls. Meanwhile, Kisame picked up the stone and was about to run when a kunai flew through the air and stabbed him in the arm. Water fell down. Sasuke, the one who threw the kunai. was suprised. He suddenly felt hot breath on the back of his neck, and cold hard metal pushing against his neck. He suddenly felt a pain as the kunai stabbed his neck. In Sasuke's place was a log. Kisame couldn't believe it. Then he heard a rustling above him and before he could look up he felt a sharp kick on his head. He crashed down to the ground and was knocked out. Then Sasuke leaped over to the stone and saw Naruto battling Itachi, and he yelled,"Naruto!" and Naruto looked up,"catch!" Sasuke flung the stone to Naruto and caught it. Naruto suddenly felt a surge of power, and he knew lots of justus all of the sudden. He made the sing of the snake and yelled, "summoning justu!" and he summoned a wolf. "I haven't been summoned in 100 years! My name is Samokka, and I am the queen wolf, I control all spring," she said. Then she noticed Itachi. "Is he the guy you want me to kill?" asked Samokka. "Yup," said Naruto, "he's really powerful though" "I can hadnle him," said Samokka. Then she pounced on Itachi and pinned him tot he ground. "Hurry, finish him off," Samokka said. "With pleasrue," said Naruto. Then Naruto Ran over and stabbed Itachi right through the heart, but it was a shadow doppelganger, and so was Kisame. Sasuke figured out that the real Itachi and Kisame ran off. "I'll kill you Itachi, if it's the last thing I do." Sasuke said. Samokka gave Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura a ride back to the village. "I hope I see you soon kids," said Samokka. Then she disappeared, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura entered the village with the stone and they met up with Kakashi. "What happened out there?" asked Kakashi. "It's a long story," said Naruto. "I've got time," said Kakashi. " I found a wolf who was the ruler of springtime, and she named the cherry blossom trees Sakura after me," said Sakura. "I fought Itachi," said Naruto."I have The jurichi Stone," said Sasuke. "Well," said Kakashi, "we'd better get started."

THE END


End file.
